Thundercats hope, courage and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra was captured by Mumm-Ra during the seige of Thundera. He wants her as his own so now she is slabe to be broken. When Lion-o rescues her they fall in love.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

Pumyra was a female cat medic and warrior who admired young prince Lion-o she remembered when she met him when they were kids. Lynx-o and Claudius were talking and let the two of them play together and they became fast friends.

Pumyra was orphaned at a young age and Lynx-o being a close family friend took the young cat in.

She had become very skilled in fighting and the field of medicine. She had a good heart and hoped Lion-o would remember how they would use to play together. She also hoped to see him again.

When the lizards and Mum-Ra attack. Mum-Ra saw her as a beautiful creature. He decided to have her for his own. He order the lizards to capture her but be gentle because he wanted her to be concubine for himself.

The lizards saw Pumyra and captured her. "Hey let me go I will not be a prisoner!" Pumyra said trying to fighting to get herself free.

"We are not letting you go, Mum-Ra told us to get you he wants you to be with him." a lizard said.

"What?" Pumyra said.

"Yes Pumyra want's you to be with him as a companion." the lizard said.

"Never!" Pumyra said.

She was taken to the pyramid when Mum-Ra was about to flee. Mum-Ra saw Pumyra. "Hello my lovely feline beauty." Mum-Ra said. "You belong to me now," he said.

"I belong to no one, I am not a slave and I am not married." Pumyra said.

"Well you are mine now," Mum-Ra said.

"I will never be yours I love someone else, and I will never do what you want!" Pumyra said.

"My dear you will reconsider, tell me who is this one you love?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Like I would tell you!" Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra smirked he knew who it was. "It's the new king Lion-o." Mum-Ra said.

Pumyra looked nervous Mumm-Ra knew who she loved. "Now my dear do what I say." Mumm-Ra said.

"I will never do what you say," Pumyra said.

Mumm-Ra used magic to hold her still and put a black choker with a black stone. "My dear this means you belong to me now." Mumm-Ra said. Then put on a leash.

"Am I pet or something?" Pumyra asked.

"My dear you are my darling beloved." Mumm-Ra said.

Pumyra was miserable she sat at the end of Mumm-Ra's leash. She felt like she was his pet.

She still had an independent spirit. She wouldn't break for him. Every time Mumm-Ra would try something she would fight him off.

Mumm-Ra had enough and decided to do something about it to break her spirit.

Pumyra woke up early because the lizards woke her up. They took her to the rats Pumyra noticed she was still wearing the necklace.

Pumyra had been struggling to get the necklace off. She figured there was a magic charm on it.

She looked at back of the stone and it said only the one you love with all your heart and loves you just as much can remove the necklace.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pumyra was now a slave. Being worked to the bone.

"That is an unusual necklace who gave it to you?" an old cat asked.

"I don't want to talk about it how I got it was terrible." Pumyra said.

Pumyra dealt backlashes from the rats. She was getting tired of it. She wanted to fight them.

"Your king will never come." Ratar-o said.

"Our king will come." Pumyra told her fellow cats.

Pumyra never gave up hope. She was sad about being a slave but she still had hope.

Today a dog came in his name was Dobo he wanted to purchase a slave. He was wanting a slave with a fighting spirit.

He saw Pumyra fight back against a rat who lashed at her back with a whip.

"Never do that to me again!" she snapped.

Dobo like Pumyra's attitude. He purchased her. He saw her necklace and heard what she had to say about it.

"Why don't you take it off?" Dobo asked.

"I tried there is spell on it. Only the I love with all my heart and one who loves me as much can take it off." Pumyra said.

"That sounds like a problem, who do you love so much?" Dobo asked.

"I'm in love with Lion-o the young king we use to play together as children. But I doubt he feels the same way about me I just hope one day he'll come and rescue his people." Pumyra said.

"You have a lot of courage Pumyra." Dobo said.

Pumyra found out about the pit she trained hard she still believed Lion-o will come for and his people.

Lion-o arrived in dog city a couple of months later. He was looking for supplies and thinking about other things.

They saw the poster of Pumyra. "I recognize her," Tygra said.

"I do too she's Pumyra, she use to play with her when I was little." Lion-o said.

"Now all she has to do is survive the pit." Panthro said.

They went to the pit and met Dobo. "If you want to see your cat she is up against Gormax next," Dobo said.

Pumyra defeated the giant robot.

Lion-o went into the holding pen and met up with Pumyra. "Lion-o, you shouldn't be here you'll get in trouble with Dobo." Pumyra said.

Lion-o got caught and was put in cell with or the gauntlet of omens and sword of omens. "Pumyra I am so sorry this happened to you and our people." Lion-o said.

"It's not your fault it's a long story of what happened to me." Pumyra said.

Pumyra was forced to fight Lion-o. Dobo impressed by their loyalty so he allowed them go free.

Pumyra bandaged Lion-o's wounds.

"You said you were among other cats slaves where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-Darr." Pumyra said.

Once freeing slaves in mount Plun-darr Lion-o wondered what was going on with Pumyra. Because she doesn't seem comfortable talking about what happened.

She and Lion-o were showing signs of becoming a couple. Pumyra would hold Lion-o's arm lean against him and rubbed her head against him. Often she could be heard purring.

"She is acting like a lovesick kitten." Panthro said.

"I think they will make a lovely couple." Cheetara said.

Lion-o would sometimes try to impress Pumyra. She thought it was sweet.

After the incident at Avista Lion-o removed the necklace Mumm-Ra placed on her. Then destroyed it to keep Pumyra safe.

Lion-o made a new necklace for Pumyra. He cut a red stone to look like a flower. He showed it to her.

"Lion-o it's beautiful!" Pumyra said.

He put it on her.

Pumyra hugged him and kissed him. Then she looked embarrassed. "Oh I don't know why I did that." she said.

Lion-o then got close to her and they kissed.

After the kiss Lion-o looked at Pumyra. "Pumyra will you be my queen?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to be your queen," Pumyra said hugging him.

Pumyra's necklace meant that she was now engaged to Lion-o.

To be continued.


End file.
